


Not so much shining armor

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have any idea how rare these swords are!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so much shining armor

"Do you have any idea how rare these swords are!?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you think I'm coming to you to get me one?"

"I'm good, but I'm not that good. Though I'm flattered you think I am, darling."

Jo rolls her eyes and pushes Bella back against a wall, kissing her fiercely for a moment before pulling away slightly. "Believe me, you are that good," she backs away slowly, smiling. "And I have a dragon to slay."

Bella thumbs across the edge of her lip where she knows her lipstick is smudged. "Right. I'll see what I can do."


End file.
